


Look

by fuckthenaysayers



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-24
Updated: 2013-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-16 01:33:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/856265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckthenaysayers/pseuds/fuckthenaysayers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin can't get enough of looking at Michael...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Look

Gavin can't get enough of looking at Michael. He knows it's weird but he can't stop, always glancing at him or taking little peeks when they're working. He can't get enough of those auburn curls that spring every which way out of the lip of the beanie the older man constantly wears. He can't get enough of those light freckles that, as he found out when they took the next step, were sprinkled all over his body.

He likes to see him smiling, those light pink lips curling up into a beautiful smile when he's won a game, that full toothy smile when he's laughing at something stupid Gavin did. He enjoys seeing him angry, those dark brows furrowing and speckled cheeks turning red just from sheer anger. It's a wonder to see his whole body tense with fury as he gets trolled or killed, especially when he's in a tank or a tee and Gavin can just watch those muscles tense as he focuses.

He loves to see him aroused, that's probably the best time to look at Michael. When the man is naked, body glistening with sweat and pale chest heaving from over-exertion. Those curls damp and sticking to his face, hazy brown eyes no longer hidden behind a pair of glasses. Lips bitten and swollen from too much kissing and teasing, and still getting abused as white teeth bite down to try to keep Michael's cool. Gavin could spend all day looking at an aroused Michael, teasing those dark pink nipples awake, leaving love marks up and down his chest and neck. 

The look he got when he was ready for more was almost intoxicating. Those deep brown eyes did the pleading for him, too far gone to remember how to make words anymore as Gavin continued to watch, relishing the reactions as he fingered Michael, eyes trained on the man's face as Gavin worked him over. He loved to see the man's eyes roll back as a wave of ecstasy rolled through him when Gavin found his prostate, to see the point where he's almost there and his body begins to tremble.

There was something almost too fulfilling about how Michael looked when Gavin was inside of him, hovering over his pale body. When he first pushes in the auburn-haired man always closes his eyes, looking far too peaceful for someone in the middle of lovemaking, as though Gavin connecting with him sent him into a calming state of mind. He would get riled up again, face to face with the younger man as they continue, their bodies rocking together. 

Gavin watches Michael let himself go to passion, utterly mesmerized as the redhead grabs hold of the pillow behind him, legs wrapping around Gavin's abdomen as a last ditch effort to get some sort of grip before he was too far gone. As much as he wants to continue looking as Michael reaches climax the urge becomes too great and soon Gavin's kissing his abused lips, Michael absorbed in pleasure, Gavin absorbed in Michael.

The end hits them both almost simultaneously, Michael throwing his head back as he hits his a bit before Gavin. The younger man comes just watching the other, fighting to keep his eyes open and catch all of it, but he ends up screwing them shut before he finishes. He gets a few more minutes of proper watching as they both lay there, sticky from their own sweat and seed, Michael's eyes shut as he cools down, Gavin's wide open still and trained on the man's face.

After a couple minutes more Michael shoves him off, getting up to take a shower and clean up. He yells at Gavin not to peek as he heads in, but the Brit only laughs as he gets up to go bother him. He'd been peeking since they first met, no chance of stopping now.


End file.
